dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Arashi (CookieKid247)
God, this guy is a Marty Stu. He can go up to Super Saiyan ONE HUNDRED, is a LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN despite Broly being the LSSJ, is extremely powerful, seems to have no negetive traits, and knows pretty much every major technique in DBZ. Well I can't really compromise I did TOO much writing for it to go to waste. In retrospect I see your point he is a Marty Stu and I will work on that. If you care that much feel free to throw in some ideas on flaws and inconsistences. If your happy with the previous edits I must ask if the tag can be removed. If your not pleased give me some ideas cause I ALWAYS do this. This is NCF. Not even Goku had this many techniques. This is impossible. There are three LSSJs? Arashi, Trunks AND Broly? And Super Saiyan 10 - 100? No. Sorry. BenjaminJr 18:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) immortal Saiyan This is even more NCF. Do not remove the tag, have a moderator prove me wrong, then, remove it. BenjaminJr 18:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure about the Legendary Super Saiyan rule, but Trunks is not a Legendary Super Saiyan. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay. First of all I apologize for reacting late but due to the holiday seasons I was not able to see this until now. Due to techniques Arashi read and studied the Daishenzuu Books, which is a book that lists and demonstrate every technique ever used or innovated. Arashi is not the LSSJ neither Trunks. Broly is the only LSSJ. I deviated from Trunks being the LSSJ and made it Broly again. Arashi drained Broly's ki which gave him a false version of the LSSJ. I want to say I do alot of Arashi work on paper and not on this wiki so I understand these mishaps on my part and in my writing these do not exsist. I will try my hardest to get these on the wiki. In my writing the SSJ100 stage no longer exsists so I will erase it. The immortal thing was also my fault. He is no longer immortal in my writing and I meant to erase it but I never got around to it. I will this today. He is toned down but I need to do it on the wiki. I will do this eventually. Hmmmm. It seems I have to change when he was born because I was convinced that 730-737 were days and not years. It doesnt change the story at all I just need to change. Thanks for pointing that out. King Vegeta does not execute Arashi because he feels he'll benefit the Saiyan army since he wasn't unstable like Broly. I did not know all Saiyans had to be named after a vegetable I have a Saiyan name and will add it to his information today. Due to techniques Arashi read and studied the Daishenzuu Books, which is a book that lists and demonstrate every technique ever used or innovated. I see your point and I will erase SSJ100. Arashi is not the LSSJ neither Trunks. Broly is the only LSSJ. I deviated from Trunks being the LSSJ and made it Broly again. Arashi drained Broly's ki which gave him a false version of the LSSJ.Qauntiz Smitherman 15:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Talk Removal If everyone since has been pleased with my edits I ask if all the clutter on the talk page can be removed, if possible. CookieKid247 (talk) 11:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Strange, how this page won out over Star Serelinity Geti186 (talk) 12:50, January 8, 2014 (UTC) It's not strange when you read the two pages. For what it's worth, Nacule ranked higher than ol' Star did. -KidVegeta (talk) How does that even work? You're saying you look only for its relevance to DBZ? Or how the character would fit into a story?Geti186 (talk) 13:54, January 8, 2014 (UTC) We judged all articles based on the quality of writing and ideas presented on the page. Relevance to DB is important, as this is a DB wiki. However, seeing how well a characte fits into a story is not that important. That said, Hyper Zergling and I independently narrowed it down to Arashi rather quickly. We both agreed that it was the most well-written of the articles up for nomination. The only other page that was even in contention was New Age, but that couldn't win as Malik doesn't post his manga on this site. And as I've mentioned before, Star Serelinity finished behind Nacule. Nacule did finish in 3rd place, though. -KidVegeta (talk) I have 2 questions. What is the program/game you used to draw the character? 2. I found out the game but I forgot it. When I was playing it I couldn't save it as an image. What do I do? FlamingCake (talk) 00:00, June 21, 2014 (UTC)